All Hail the Wicked
by aestheticisms
Summary: There's a frozen moment in time. Then, you realize. - SolluxAradia


**all hail the wicked**

**(from my poisoned lips to yours)**

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO, and you never walk through the same streets twice.

* * *

><p>There are rumors about girls disappearing into the alleyways, never coming back, and Aradia's tipsy, frail mother refused to let that happen to her little girl. It was kind of scary, really, but Aradia didn't believe anything bad would happen. She was a smart girl, delicate in appearance only, her colored eyes did more than look pretty. They widened at the right moment, dilated when out in the open, and made sure she didn't get lost.<p>

She never got lost. She was an immaculate machine, hardwired for survival, her daddy taught her everything she needed to know. Her mother was a stupid, darling thing, but her daddy was smart. He was cunning, and savvy, showed her exactly where to go, when to go, and how to make it there alive. He attempted to persuade his wife to allow Aradia to carry some sort of weapon, a dagger, a knife. Maybe a gun? Anything would do to dispel his worries over his precious baby girl.

Her mother scowled, and stated that a respectable young lady does not parade around with ugly things, especially things that can kill.

Aradia sighed in protest, muttered a few words in her native language, and walked out the door, absolutely exhausted from the argument. The argument would never be resolved, never, ever, but her daddy knew her better than anyone else. He gave Aradia a gift for her sixteenth, and she couldn't be any happier.

Her daddy gave her his prized knife, one with a silver hilt.

"To keep the wolves away," he said, in the driest monotone he could muster. She could hear the grin in his voice. She wrapped her father in her arms, burying a smile into his suit. He stiffened, but allowed himself a break from his usual shell, and patted her head.

* * *

><p><em>But,<em>

You are an eighteen year old who is so lost, you would've made the milk carton.

* * *

><p>The streets are empty, the sky is pitch black, and Aradia can't see shit. Her line of vision is limited to a five feet radius, and she usually has 20-20 vision. The city is grimy, slick with rainwater, puddles are common landmarks. She growled, trekking through the darkness, with the intention of finding her way home.<p>

The brunette wasn't scared, though. Her mind refused to accept the throes of the horrorterrors, her brain is much too keen for any of their clever tricks. She hitched up her ankle-length skirt, made sure she's always able to make a dashing escape. With her free hand, she flicked back her stupid bangs, and tried to make head and tails out of her situation.

One, Aradia is lost.

Two, Aradia is so pathetically lost, she had no idea where she even came from.

Three, Jesus Christ. Send help. Anyone. She was absolutely desperate at this point, palms sweating, eyelashes losing their usual curl, why the hell was she even worried about her eyelashes at this point.

She let her skirt fall, and felt the folds for her daddy's knife. The hilt is an unexpected benefit, its feeling against her skin, a comfort.

"Hey, there."

The voice, the voice is so musky, it's sudden, and the little hairs on her neck are upright and screaming _aradia run the hell away this man is tr0uble sweet jesus christ run stupid girl run_. Jesus Christ was on break, because the Devil sent his best.

She made the stupid choice. She stayed still, frozen on the spot. She was an elegant statute, and the voice chuckled. She didn't want to look back, because that would be stupid, and stupid does not equal safe, and safe means good, and good means home, and home means mother and daddy, and daddy means the knife in her hand, resting against her bony wrists, and wrists mean blood, blood means death, and death means stupid...

The cycle in her mind repeated itself, as she tried to control her gaze from wavering. Her eyes flickered ever so slightly to the right.

Oops.

The voice, the voice without a face, noticed, and there was a smile laced in his next few phrases. The smile was probably feral. She was making silly assumptions now, he will leave her alone soon enough, _oh g0d oh g0d oh god. _He was showing all of his teeth, fangs must be bared in a wicked grin, teeth sharp enough to puncture skin, leave a trail of blood on an innocent girl's skin, leave a girl absolutely _draaaaaained. _

"Oh, the pretty girl's interested, 'ey. This is a new one."

He couldn't pronounce his 's's. He was lisping, and he sounded stupid, but the charisma behind the words was overwhelming. She cringed at the sound of his voice. It's soft, soothing, it simply beckoned her towards him. Her fists clenched. The blade of her daddy's knife licked against ivory skin, and crimson dots fragile veins.

Fuck. He took a step closer, she was still a stumbling idiot who didn't move in the presence of danger. He cooed with delight, an angular jaw placed itself on her shoulder. His breath came out in little puffs, smoke evident from his lips. He was _just s0 h0rribly_ close to the girl, bony legs pressed against her thighs, his hands, wrapped around her soft waist. He has a firm touch, fingertips drummed against her ribcage. Aradia's teeth are chattering, and he's enjoying the show from above, he towered over her by a good foot. Maybe more.

She managed to take a peek at his attire, but never his face. He wore a suit, in the darkest black, his suit was like midnight. The fabric shimmered, rippled like the pond water back at her estate. The button down shirt was barely visible, choked to death by a burgundy tie, the color of wildfires at their peak. Mahogany eyes never wavered from that tie, the tie looks ridiculous on his lanky frame, he would look so much better in...yellow, or blue.

Aradia needed to stop thinking about him. Think about survival, think about getting out of this _incredibly stupid predicament aradia y0u are a stupid little girl_ -

"Ah, ah." He placed a hand over her agape mouth. She didn't have the strength to scream. He tipped his head ever so slightly forward, pressed his lips against her collarbone, leaving poisoned kisses on any and all exposed skin. His teeth rasp against her bones, and she fought the urge to punch him. She needed to be smart, tactical.

Acting on impulse was neither.

"We have a fighter on us, don't we? Hmm, what an interesting night."

He liked the word interesting.

"So, what does a girl like you do in a place like this, hmm? Looking for some fun?"

He was _mocking her. _

"It's a pity, really. Seeing a beauty skulking out here, oh, the shame." He stopped sucking at her neck, and decided he was bored. He let her go, for the fraction of a second.

She took her window of opportunity, and crashed through it. Aradia whirled around, brandished her knife, and pressed it against his neck, blade making contact with flaky skin, twitchy veins pale in the moonlight.

He laughed, laughed, and laughed. He watched her with a mix of curiosity and jest.

She was finally able to look at him, look at _all 0f him_. He was grinning at her, all teeth bared, two sharp fangs the most noticeable. His eyes are the color, his eyes _what the_ _hell was wrong with his eyes_? They were different colors, one the richest gold, the other precious gunmetal. He rarely blinked, which only made their hypnotic effect even more potent. He was all angles, raw skin, there was nothing soft or empathic about him, he was beautiful in the way serial killers were.

He was so disgustingly beautiful, she just stood there and waited for him to kill her. Her knife was obviously no more a kindness, or help. It was a ratty old child's tool, compared to the manipulative manner of his voice, his gaze, his mind.

He looked Aradia, his piercing devil eyes never left her face. The brunette's knife was still cutting away as his throat, precious drops of corrupted life spill to the floor.

"So, this is it, you're just gonna kill me, and we haven't exchanged names. What a shame!"

She wanted to drown in that voice, his voice is acid and concrete, it was hurricanes and snowstorms. His voice was the sound of the darkest demon.

Aradia Megido shut her eyes for a second. She needed to get herself together.

"There's no need to share names with a stranger," Aradia quietly murmured, a smile threatening to punctate each syllable. His grin seemed to grow even wider.

"Defensive, what an odd one. Interesting, interesting."

He paused, as if he was going to add something else to his train wreck of a thought process. "Sollux," a breath exhaled into the winter air. "Captor." A breath inhaled from the city smog.

Four syllables, she noted. Four vowels, eight consonants. His gaze flickered for only a second, he studied her with the most peculiar thirst for knowing more. He seemed too calm for having a knife threatening to kill him.

"You don't need to know my name." Aradia spat out each carefully cultivated word.

The knife wasn't bothering him at all. He carefully clasped her knife-wielding hand, and pushed it away from him. Aradia fought for dominance, making sure to leave a mark on his pretty face.

His face isn't pretty, she corrected in a mental note.

"Sadly, Miss Aradia Megido, I already do." His words are lofty, even sweet.

Aradia can't think.

_h0w d0es he kn0w my name_

_h0w d0es he kn0w my name_

The question remained unanswered, she tried to think back to the last time she saw this man. She drew a blank, she's never seen this man in her life.

His tongue danced behind his teeth, flickering out like a snake every other second. She stiffened, every muscle on overdrive, and she should really run, but he still has that hand on her wrist, and the other one is slowly making its way down to her waist. It made contact, and he pressed her against his frame, mimicking the stance a pair of dancers would take before gliding into oblivion. Her chin rested on his shoulder, and she breathed in cigarettes and chocolate. He let out another laugh into her hair, the vibrations sent chills down her spine.

Dancing, dances, parties. She racked her mind for an answer. _A ball._

Yes, she had held a ball weeks prior, her dear daddy wanted to throw a lavish feast in honor of her eighteenth. There was dancing, gossamer gowns, the best jazz band in the upper east side had come to perform, only for her. It was a night laced with brilliant stars and flutes of champagne, giggles could be heard from miles away.

A masked man had asked her to dance, he moved like willows.

Was he the one who held her today?

Aradia swallowed. Yes, the feral grin never changed.

She couldn't feel the hilt of her knife anymore. She snapped back into attention, struggled away from him, kicking his shin with her pointy heeled shoe. He growled, and the blade of the knife she knew so well danced above her skin, slicing her floral print blouse to shreds. He was wicked, wicked _g00d_, with a knife.

He was the wolf her daddy warned her about, but not even silver can keep him away. She turned away, ran faster than he could, but it was a dead end alley, and she felt her soul break into thousands of little pieces.

She was trapped.

He put a hand on the wall behind them, and the other on her chin. He dips down, captured the girl's lips in a ravenous kiss, all teeth and claws, the taste is deplorable. Aradia pressed her hands against his chest, attempting to throw him off, but...

She can't, she caved into him, her body molding perfectly against his. Thoughts of safety are discarded, the knife is forgotten in the fit of frenzied passion, all bones and angles, it's an ugly display. Her blood drips down his face, and he breaks from the kiss. only to lick it off. His eyes flash, and she knows she's done for.

* * *

><p>Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO, and you are a dead girl.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Dear sweet Jesus, let me get explaining before someone kills me for having Sollux be this beautiful wolf character. So, my friend **Dani**, who this is partly dedicated towards, the other part is for **arisu rin**, because once upon a time she wanted a SolAra fic, but I still haven't finished it, so she gets partial dedication for this one! Sorry, dearie, I will get your actual fic out soon! :) Besides that, the prompt was dark!Sollux/Aradia, and that was all. I got free reign, so I want for 20stuck, and dark!Sollux is simply regular bipolar Sollux, just at the wrong moment. I apologize in advance. ;w; I just wanted to write something darker with these two, and this came up.

Er, besides that, I hope it wasn't too horrible!

-RV


End file.
